The natural products of the family of the prostaglandines, extracts originating from seminal liquids, are undergoing an increasing pharmacological interest and have given rise to various therapeutic trial procedures. However, it has been said that these products have on the one hand, diverse activities of important secondary effects in the treatment of a given application, and on the other hand, a very brief duration of action, which limits their possibility of use.
It has been therefore of interest to synthesis products which would present a disassociation of activities and which would manifest an increased duration of action.